Various hand-held, hand-crank operated, rotary drum-type graters for cheese and the like that incorporate molded plastic or metal components have been previously developed. See, for example, Mantelet U.S. Design Pat. No. 235,501 or Shun U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,202. Such graters, however, include various disadvantages.
For example, the upper portion of the hopper can be pivotably inclined relative to the lower portion of the hopper by means of a medial hinge. The hinge extends transversely across the side of the hopper opposite the side associated with the support handle. As a result, food can become lodged between the adjacent upper and lower portions of the hopper.
Moreover, that type of grater is not easily washed or sanitized after use. The rotary drum and hand crank assembly often can not be readily disassembled. Also, it is often awkward to open and to maintain the hinged hopper in an open configuration during washing. Food particles and microorganisms can become lodged in inaccessible or difficult to access locations and thus are difficult to remove through hand or mechanical washing.
In addition, such a grater is made so that during use, the hand crank is located only on one side of the hopper, usually the right side. Thus, the grater is most convenient for use by right-handed people, the crank being turned by the right hand while the support handle of the hopper, along with the press support arm, if present, are held and clamped together by the left hand.
There is a need for an improved grater structure wherein such disadvantages are overcome.